Not Gonna Get Us
by Crazy-Lil-Angel
Summary: Heero is at a ceremony celebrating the peace. But his thoughts are on the confrontation he had with his love before the ceremony began. Little does he know, he's in for a pleasant surprise.


Title: Not Gonna Get Us  
Rating: US PG-13/UK 12A, purely for shounen-ai content.  
Pairing: 1+2  
Warnings: Shounen-ai. Heero POV. Song-fic.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, rich Japanese people do. The song 'Not Gonna Get Us' also does not belong to me, but belongs to Tatu.

Author notes: First piece of fiction. Please be gentle! Constructive criticism appreciated. Beta-ed by the wonderful Kai.

_Italics_ - flashback type thing  
-------- Passing of time  
/ - Song lyrics

Not Gonna Get Us.

I stand here, looking out on all those people with their smiling faces and their flashing cameras. Just because, I have to be on stage with her, as she delivers yet another speech at yet another ceremony celebrating the peace; they all think we're together! Little do they know that my heart already belongs to another, one whom I seem to have successfully managed to push away because of my inability to consider his feelings. I could not understand why he suddenly wanted to hide our relationship - we had hardly been secretive about it before. I accused him of being ashamed of our love. In return, he told me something that broke my heart.

"_If they see what we mean to each other, they will hate us! They will hate you! I can't live knowing that I caused people to hate you. Not now! Not when you're finally getting the recognition you deserve. You worked so hard during the wars. And now everyone is finally realising that! The world thinks of you as their 'perfect soldier', their white knight. They're all waiting for you to marry Relena, their little princess. If we reveal our relationship, they'll only turn against us. I love you too much to do that to you. I can't allow our love to cause you pain."_

I can still hear myself give my answer

"_You can't love me very much if you think I give a damn what other people think." _

I saw a tear escape from those gorgeous eyes, a rare event with my love, before he ran from me.

-------------------------------

She is starting her speech now, after the obligatory posing and fake smiles for the photographers. I stand here, feeling like a prop; a trophy that she hasn't even won.

She launches into her starting paragraph, but the lights drop ever so slightly. She pauses, surprised, and music starts to sound from the speakers.

/Not gonna get us. They're not gonna get us. Not gonna get us. Not gonna get us./

The music continues. Spotlights focus on the balcony running across the back of the stage, where we had so recently walked down from. Standing there, under those spotlights, is my love, dressed in his customary black.

/Starting from here, lets make a promise, you and me, lets just be honest, we're gonna run, nothing can stop us, even the night that falls all around us/

He moves, walking down the first flight of stairs, his eyes never leaving mine.

/Soon there will be, laughter and voices, beyond the clouds, over the mountains, we'll run away, on roads that are empty, lights from the airfield, shining upon you/

He pauses before the second flight, just looking at me; mouthing the next words to me.

/Nothing can stop us, not now I love ya. They're not gonna get us. They're not gonna get us. Nothing can stop us, not now I love ya. They're not gonna get us. They're not gonna get us/

He continues down the stairs. The music and his steps never faltering.

/Not gonna get us/

He reaches the bottom of the stairs and slowly walks towards us at the podium. I vaguely realise that the audience is entirely silent, and I can't help but wonder why security has not appeared yet.

/We'll run away, keep everything simple, night will come down, our guardian angel, we rush ahead, our crossroads are empty, our spirits rise, they're not gonna get us/

He stops in front of me, and I see the love and defiance in those beautiful eyes. He sings to me, along with the song.

/My love for you, always forever, just you and me, all else is nothing, not going back, not going back there/

My heart leaps at the words - has he quelled his fear?

/They don't understand us. They don't understand us/

Before plummeting, as his eyes drop to the floor to utter those last two lines.

I'm confused as to what he's doing. Why has he come out here, with this song, if he is still frightened about how people will react?

My thoughts are rudely, but happily, shoved to one side as he looks back up at me. I see that defiance again, briefly, before he launches at me and covers my lips with his. As my arms hold him to me, I hear the song continue, shouting from the audience, and glass shattering as a microphone falls onto the glass podium from the nerveless fingers of the former speaker.

But I really don't care, because when I have my love in my arms, nothing can get us.

/Not gonna get us, not gonna get us. Nothing can stop us, not now I love ya. They're not gonna get us, they're not gonna get us/


End file.
